Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 26
Hiya Stormies ok so we now have a guest.....ohh no not this again... PRODUCTION STAFF!!!!!!!!...(TRANSMISSION CUT) Ok so we have a bit of a delay.. by like 4 ~ 10 sections AWAY!!!!... RRRRRRrrrr... Anyways we first see some scenes of an uncharted world(not really you've been here like twice).. then some rumbling occurs then ..WOW.. nice entrance Terra......then what Unversed!!!!!.. let's kill them!!! Just take them down.. it's not rocket science!!! Yah! all killed wait.. ones fleeing.. let's go!!.. go forward onto the next area where there is a SAVE point.. SAVE then grab the sticker and the treasure chest(Blizzard..EQUIP IT)....the carry on going onto..another cutscene in the next area(u can see a castle)..... Run Run away!!.. *Whack* Woooo scary logo entry..not Terra then sees some old hag then the old hag says why Terra isn't asleep, then we gets some name calling.. then asks about the Unversed.. in turn the old hag rereturns the questions.. then Terra gets into business and asks about Master Xehanort.....the old hag then gives us orders.....across the bridge(PLEASE NO FFV REFERENCES EXCEPT THIS AND THIS AND THIS GRAHHH!!!).. then says about a pure light....and the old hag beckons one name......Aurora..Let's go to the castle then... Kill the Unversed..killing the Bruisers will give u alot of EXP during this early in the story... or flee straight onto the castle doors.... Now u could once again flee and go up the stairs or fight.....but there is also a treasure chest on the left side near the columns..... Now onto the Hallway...now carry onto through the Hallway until you come across a door with a purple barrier.. enter the to proceed... Yah!! we opened a door....now we see Terra finding Aurora..then the old hag shows up outta nowhere saying that Aurora has no darkness.. then the old hag rambles....Terra then hesitates...then asks for Master Xehanort..the old hag then "awakens" Terra's darkness...ohh crap Terra NO!!.. Nah forget it do it...... Wa?.. Eraqus flashbacks? And Terra does it... he took Aurora's heart...see this is why i don't like him..... Terra then snaps out of it then says maybe a reference to Master Xehanort...Terra blames himself then another flashback..of Ven..huh?... The old hag then says that Master Xehanort left then also wanted Terra to gather more pure hearts... then before Terra could get the old hag a rumble occurs, then the old hag leaves and Terra tries to whack her.. MISS... Terra needs to sort out himself anyways we get a D-Link for Maleficent. Ok so in Aurora's room grab the big treasure chest(Map) then go up then grab the loot then go back down and SAVE then leave for some more fighting.... Now we need to get to the Audience Chamber.. either backtrack with or without fighting some Unversed, but i do implore you to get D-Link for Ven to MAX, you'll need it anyways go through that door...for the boss You get HP increase as well as Command Style Diamond Dust Terra then returns to Aurora.. then he talks to himself.....for about 2 minutes... Maleficent makes another appearance about the Princesses of Heart.. either way ignore her... We also get Fairy Stars Ok Stormies onto the next section well.. Terra's going to the ball!!!.. Stay tuned Stormies!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough